1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A treatment tool that performs treatment on living tissue as a target for treatment using heat is known. Such a treatment tool is used to coagulate, cauterize, or dissect living tissue. With such a treatment tool, various types of energy, such as high-frequency electric power, ultrasonic vibration, and heat generated by a heater, etc., may be used to heat living tissue. In any case, it is required to keep a portion which is in contact with living tissue at a high temperature during treatment, whereas immediate cooling of the portion is required when treatment is not performed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-353165, for example, discloses a technique related to a treatment tool in which heat of jaws is transferred when the back of the jaws is in partial contact with a portion of a sheath when the jaws that grip living tissue as a treatment target are completely opened, and the heat is radiated from the sheath.